NYT
by BabyK1
Summary: Rory meets a new girl at Chilton. What happens when Rory finds out her secret?
1. A New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Alyssa. Nor do I own anything else rleating to Gilmore Girls. I am just an aspiring writer putting her ideas for an episode down on paper.  
  
Plot: Rory meets a new girl at Chilton. What happens when Rory finds out her secret?  
  
"Rory, wake up." Lorelai urged her sleeping daughter. "Now, come on, don't make me work this hard before I've had my coffee." Lorelai begins to get frustrated, "Rory, wake up, please." she says shaking her daughter feverently.  
  
"OK OK OK, I'm awake, I'm up, I'm up, STOP SHAKING ME!!" Rory says between giggles and laughs.  
  
"Good, now get up, you have school today and I've got to go to work. Not to mention we need to make time to get coffee this morning." Lorelai persists whiningly.  
  
Rory finally gets up out of bed and rushes through a shower while her mother tries to put together a respectable outfit. A half hour later both of them are heading out the door in a rush.  
  
"I can't believe we are late again." Lorelai complains. "I woke you up early enough?!"  
  
"Yes, you woke me up but you forgot to factor in time for you to choose, out of your 64 pairs of shoes, which ones will say "Look at me.....but not like that!"  
  
"Oh, OK, Miss "Where is my blue clicky pen, I need it for a test today"."  
  
The light-hearted insults continue until they reach Luke's. Rory rushes to get in before her mother and get the first cup of coffee. Lorelai runs in second behind her daughter who is already sipping from a mug.  
  
"Uh, why can't you just humor your dear mother and let her have the first cup?" Lorelai whines. Rory doesn't answer.  
  
"You know, they say that coffee stunts your growth." Luke tells them rhetorically.  
  
"If that's the truth then how come I'm a full 5'8" tall?" Lorelai asks Luke.  
  
Rory's bus shows up outside and she quickly kisses her mother on the cheek and runs out the door. Lorelai sips from a mug a few more times and rushes out the door herself. **At Chilton**  
  
Rory walks through the big double doors of Chilton and immediately to her class. She sits down in her seat and begins to get ready for class when Paris walks in.  
  
"Rory, did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Rory asks disinterestedly.  
  
"There is a new girl here at school. Rumor has it that she came from New York City. Supposedly she has like a genius IQ."  
  
"Wow, send out the "Welcome Wagon", better make her feel at home." Rory retorts.  
  
"I'm serious Rory, she could be just what we need on the paper. I'll bet she has some great ideas about how to make it even better."  
  
"Paris, class is starting, sit down." Rory commands.  
  
With a small humph Paris takes a seat next to Rory and unloads all her supplies for class. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. The teacher open the door and disappears outside. There are hushed mumblings and no sooner did he leave then the teacher reappeared followed by a striking young girl. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and deep brown eyes. Her face was exotic looking, possibly Italian. Rory couldn't help but stare. She had never seen someone like this new girl.  
  
"Class, this is Alyssa, she has just moved here from New York City. I expect that you all will make her feel welcome." the teacher said, "Alyssa, you can take the seat next to Rory down back."  
  
Alyssa, strode to the back of the room. As she took her seat she smiled shyly at Rory. The teacher began his lesson and Rory snapped back to attention.  
  
**Independance Inn**  
  
"Michel, I need a huge beyond huge favor from you." Lorelai pleaded with her desk clerk. "Could you please take over for the rest of the day, I have an important meeting today that I forgot about."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on." Lorelai whined. "Fine" Michel gave in.  
  
"Thank you so much, I owe you."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Lorelai rushed out the door and ran to Luke's.  
  
"Luke, coffee, now." Lorelai demanded.  
  
"Lorelai, no." Luke retorted  
  
"Please."  
  
**Chilton**  
  
Rory walked out of her 8th hour economics class and almost ran straight into the new girl Alyssa.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Alyssa said in an almost scared tone.  
  
"Oh no, it was my fault. I was rushing." Rory said helping Alyssa pick up her books, "Hey Little Women, that's my favorite book. I've read it like a thousand times." as she handed Alyssa the book.  
  
"It's my favorite too." Alyssa said as a smile spread on her face.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rory, you're Alyssa right?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Yes, I just moved here."  
  
"Cool, hey would you like to come over tonight for dinner? It's movie night at my house and my mom and I are renting Willy Wonka again. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"I wish I could but my mom doesn't like me to be out late. I have to go home right after school." Alyssa said uneasily.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well maybe next Friday?" Rory asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, I really should get going now." Alyssa said as she rushed out of sight.  
  
Rory had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as the new girl walked away. She looked down to the floor and saw a folded piece of paper. Curious she unfolded the mysterious piece of paper. Written inside were the results of a blood test. "The results of the test conclude, positive for pregancy." Rory took a big breath and ran after Alyssa.  
  
Outside she caught up with Alyssa just as she was about to turn the corner.  
  
"Alyssa!" Rory yelled.  
  
Alyssa abruptly turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"I think you dropped this back there." Rory said trying to hide the fact that she knew the truth.  
  
"Did you read it?" Alyssa asked panicked.  
  
"Yeah, I did, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." Rory said reassuringly.  
  
"Promise?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. Have you told your mom yet?" Rory asked, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, it's none of my business."  
  
"No, it's ok, and I don't live with my mother."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry what about your father?"  
  
"I don't have any parents, that's why I can here, to find a better life. I just gotta find an apartment. I'm living on the streets for now." Alyssa said ashamedly.  
  
"Oh." Rory said, but the gears were already turning. "Well, you know the offer to come over tonight is still open."  
  
"Really?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Of course, I would really love for you to come over."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good, when can you come over?"  
  
"Whenever."  
  
"Hmmm, why don't you come over right now. Well make a whole afternoon of it. Do you need to get anything?" Rory offered.  
  
"No, I have everything right here." Alysaa said patting her backpack.  
  
"Ok then, lets go." Rory said as they climbed on the bus to Stars Hollow.  
  
**Later** "MOM, Hey I'm home and we've got company for tonight." Rory yells as she enters her house with Alyssa.  
  
"Rory, hey I'm in the kitchen." Lorelai yells equally loud.  
  
"Come on, you can meet my mom, but be forewarned she's not you run of the mill mom." Rory said laughing.  
  
Rory leads Alyssa into the kitchen where Lorelai is frantically scouring cupboards.  
  
"Mom, what is going on, it looks like a tornado came through here."  
  
"Coffee, Coffee, Coffee. I can't find it!" Lorelai panicks. Rory opens a cupboard above the refrigerator and tosses a bag of coffee at her mother. It lands on the floor with a thud and Lorelai picks it up and quickly dumps some into the coffee maker. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver." Lorelai says not bothering to turn around.  
  
"A-hem!" Rory coughs. Lorelai turns around and blows her bangs out of her face. "Mom, this is Alyssa, she's new in town and I though she could join us for movie night."  
  
"Wonderful!" Lorelai says "It's nice to meet you Alyssa, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom. I'm so glad you're joining us tonight we are goig to have so much fun gorging ourselves on ice cream, chips, popcorn, and my personal favorite coffee."  
  
Rory quickly pulls Alyssa into her room and shuts the door. "Sorry about that, my mom is kind of nutty sometimes."  
  
"I think she's cool." Alyssa says.  
  
"Me too, most of the time." Rory says, "Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of these uniforms and into some real clothes. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah." Alyssa exclaims relieved.  
  
"OK, the bathroom is down the hall. If you go quick my mom won't have time to stop you."  
  
Alyssa hurries out of the room. Meanwhile Rory changes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As she opens her door she sees Lorelai sipping a mug of coffee. "You decided to start without me huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you know me, gotta have coffee when I need it." Lorelai said euphorically.  
  
Just then Alyssa walks out of the bathroom. She is wearing a pair of baby blue fleece sweats and a white tank top.  
  
"Ready to watch oompa loompas?" Lorelai askes Alyssa.  
  
"Sure am." Alyssa answers.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you for a second before we watch the movie?" Rory asks. "Time to put my plan into action." she thinks to herself.  
  
"Sure hun. Alyssa the living room is just down that hallway. Make yourself comfortable." Lorelai says.  
  
As Alyssa walks down the hall Rory pulls her mother into her bedroom. "Mom, what do you think of Alyssa?" Rory asks her.  
  
"I think she's pretty cool. I haven't really had a chance to talk with her though. Why?"  
  
"Well, see, it's like this......umm......." Rory stalls.  
  
"What is it Rory?" Lorelai asks, knowing full well that Rory know something.  
  
"Well, you know I've only know her for about eight hours but she told me something. I promised not to tell anyone but, i think I should. For her safety."  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asks not wantig to press.  
  
"Well, she's homeless." Rory says  
  
"Are you asking me if she can stay here?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Yeah, but there's more to the story, that part I'm not supposed to tell."  
  
"Rory, if it is a matter of her safety you should tell someone." Lorelai says.  
  
"OK, I will tell you but I don't feel right about it. See, she's....umm.....she's....."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"She's pregnant." Rory finally says.  
  
"Oh my." Lorelai says taken aback and with concern in her voice. "Wow, poor thing. No parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You just find a way to get out of the living room for a little while. OK?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good now let's go watch some oompa loompas." Lorelai says as they walk to the livingroom. 


	2. Her Secret

Rory, Lorelai, and Alyssa are sitting on the floor in the living room watching the movie. Each of them is sipping out of a mug. Rory glances over at Alyssa and stand up.  
  
"I;m going to get more coffee. Be right back." she says as she winks at her mother. Lorelai winks back as Rory backs out of the room.  
  
"Alyssa..."  
  
"Rory told you didn't she?" Alyssa interrupts.  
  
"Yes, she did, but don't be mad with her. She's worried about you, and frankly, so am I." Lorelai says as Alyssa looks at her.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but, it doesn't really concern you."  
  
"Well, I'd like it to concern me. I know exactally what you're going through." Lorelai tells her. "I was in your same position 17 years ago."  
  
"Really? How did you deal with it?" Alyssa asks, suddenly interested.  
  
"I ran away. I did everything on my own, and I'm not saying that things didn't work out just fine, but I got a lucky break. You are in a very fragile situation, and Rory and I would like to help you through it if you'll let us?" Lorelai says inching closer to Alyssa and looking honestly into her eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, first of all you can stay here with us. We'll help you through all of this. If you let us that is." Lorelai takes Alyssa's hand in her own.  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden."Alyssa says uneasily.  
  
"You are 100% not a burden. I personally would be thrilled if you would stay with us."  
  
"Are you sure? Rory won't mind?"  
  
Just then Rory rushes into the room and sits down next to Alyssa. "Are you kidding, of course I wouldn't mind. I would love it!" she says.  
  
"Well.............." Alyssa pauses as Rory and Lorelai's eyes get wide, "I guess so?" she finishes.  
  
"Yea," Rory says as she puts an arm around Alyssa's shoulder.  
  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
  
"UGH! Look at me. I'm fat." Alyssa says, looking into a full length mirror, as Lorelai stands behind her.  
  
"You're not fat. Fat is an ugly thing. This...." Lorelai says as she puts her hand on Alyssa's stomach, "...is cute. This is adorable. Look how your shirt fits snugly over it." Lorelai teases.  
  
"Stop it, you're not funny." Alyssa says.  
  
"I'm not funny huh? Sit down." Alyssa sits on the bed with Lorelai, "I'm not funny. No one has ever told me that. I'm not funny. Hmm. Well, lets see how funny this is." she says as she begins to tickle Alyssa's sides.  
  
"OK, I give, you're hilarious." Alyssa gives in. "And you're wonderful, I can't believe you let me stay here."  
  
"Speaking of that. I have a question for you." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Alyssa replied half interested. She was trying to find a bigger shirt to wear.  
  
"Well, I'm curious, how are you paying for Chilton? It's a very expensive school."  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
"I have all the time in the world."  
  
"Well, my parents paid for my tuition all at once. Then a few months ago they got into a bad car accident." Alyssa said as she sat back down on the bed. "Tuition at Chilton is non-refunadble as you know, so I am still able to go there."  
  
"Wow, so you're a rich kid by birth?"  
  
"Yeah." Alyssa says as she strips off the tight shirt and opts for a looser long sleeved one. She stands in front of the full length mirror. Lorelai gets upp and stand behind her. She makes a vow to herself not to let this young girl go through what she had.  
  
"Mom, where are you?" Rory calls from the front door.  
  
"We're in your room." Lorelai answers.  
  
Rory appears in the doorway to her room."Hey, what's going on?" she asks.  
  
"Alyssa has a doctors appointment today."  
  
"Rory, will you come? Please come?" Alyssa pleads.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
**AT THE DOCTORS**  
  
"Well, Alyssa, everything looks great. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Andrews asked.  
  
Alyssa looked over at Lorelai and Rory questioningly. They give her a thumbs up.  
  
"Sure." Alyssa says excitedly.  
  
"Well...it's a little...girl." Dr. Andrews says.  
  
"A girl?" Alyssa asks.  
  
"Yes, a girl." the doctor says as she wipes gell off of Alyssa's stomach.  
  
"Wow, a little girl." Lorelai says, jumping up and hugging Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa puts her hand on her stomach. "My daughter." she says happily.  
  
"Your daughter, you're gonna have a daughter, a little girl." Rory says excitedly.  
  
**LORELAI"S HOUSE**  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Alyssa walk in the door. After shedding many layers of jackets, sweaters, and scarves the three of them plop down onto the couch. Rory flicks on the tv and they sit and watch for a few minutes. Soon, Alyssa gets up and leaves the room. Lorelai turns off the TV.  
  
"Where's she going?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"Couldn't tell ya."  
  
Lorelai gets up and walks into the kitchen. Alyssa is standing by a window looking outside.  
  
"Hey kiddo. What's going on?" Lorelai said as she put an arm around Alyssa's shoulders.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Alyssa sighed.  
  
"About what? No, let me guess....chicken with lips?......no..........pigs flying?.........no..........a big bucket of KFC?.........mmm......now I'm hungry." Lorelai said trying to life the mood.  
  
"I'm scared." Alyssa says under her breath so Lorelai can't hear.  
  
"What's that?" Lorelai asks.  
  
"I'm scared." Alyssa says through tears. "I'm afraid I won't make it through this. What if I can't be a good mom."  
  
"Look, you are going to be just fine. You know, I can see a lot of me in you. It's funny sort of. I feel like I'm watching my life as a movie. One of the things I see in you is determination." Lorelai says as she and Alyssa move to the kitchen table.  
  
"OK, that's all good and fine, but you can't tell me it wasn't hard."  
  
"No, it most definatly was hard, but I came out on top and so will you. I have a lot of faith in you kiddo."  
  
"I can't raise a baby on my own. What I make some horrible mistake?" Alyssa says not believing a word of what Lorelai is saying.  
  
At this point Lorelai is tearing up. She begins to think about her past. "You know what, I thought about the same things. Look at Rory though, she turned out relativly normal right? Not to mention you'll have something I didn't have, you have people to help you out. You aren't alone in this." Lorelai is now in full blown tear mode, a first for her.  
  
**FOUR MONTHS LATER**  
  
Alyssa is home alone. Rory and Lorelai have gone to Emily and Richard's house for Friday night dinner. Alyss is lying on the couch watching a movie when her stomach begins to hurt. She ignores it for awhile but soon she can't stand the pain anymore and picks up the phone.  
  
"Luke, it's Alyssa, could you come over, I'm having pains in my stomach." Alyssa groans over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, sit tight I'll be right there." Luke says without saying goodbye.  
  
**AT THE HOSPITAL**  
  
Lorelai and Rory rush into the waiting room as Luke stands. He is visibly shaken.  
  
"Luke, what happened, I just got your message. Where's Alyssa." Lorelai asks all at once.  
  
"Alyssa went into early Labor. She's in the delivery room right now. One of you can go in." Luke says.  
  
Lorelai and Rory look at each other. For a split second they seem to be debating who should go.  
  
"You go." Rory says to Lorelai, "You've been through it before, you'll be more help to her."  
  
"OK, baby." Lorelai says as she walks down the hallway. 


	3. The Day

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Lorelai and Alyssa are in the delivery room surrounded by machines, doctors and nurses. Lorelai is sitting next to Alyssa holding her hand and smoothing her hair back. Alyssa is in active labor, very active labor. After a few last pushes a small cry is heard.  
  
"OK, baby girl, the worst is over." Lorelai says smiling at Alyssa, who collapses back onto the bed.  
  
A few seconds later Alyssa is handed her baby girl. She is crying and fussing. The nurse takes her back to get her cleaned up. Meanwhile, Alyssa is moved to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Mmmm, much better." Alyssa says as she pulls a blanket up to her stomach.  
  
"I know the feeling." Lorelai half jokes.  
  
Just then Rory and Luke are allowed to join. Rory doesn't enter the room though. She stays in the doorway. Lorelai goes to speak with her.  
  
"Hey sweets, what's the matter, don't you wanna come in?" Lorelai asks her daughter.  
  
Rory shifts uncomfortably. "I dunno?"  
  
"Come on, really."  
  
"Is she ok?" Rory asks, "I mean a month early?"  
  
"Yes, they both are fine. I'm sure they'd be better if you'd come in though." Lorelai says as she wraps an arm around Rory and guides her in. The two of them stand beside Alyssa's bed. Soon the doctor bring the baby back to Alyssa. Rory is still standing in awe.  
  
"Rory? Rory?!" Alyssa says, "Hello, Earth to Rory, come in Rory."  
  
"Huh? Oh hey." Rory says as she snaps back to attention. "I was just asking you, do you wanna hold her?" Alyssa asks.  
  
"Oh, I dunno?" Rory begins but before she can back away Alyssa hands the baby to Lorelai who in turn puts her in Rory's arms. The baby begins to cry but Rory rocks her a little bit and soon she's quiet again. Lorelai looks lovingly at her daughter and then at Alyssa.  
  
"Well momma, though of a name yet?" Lorelai asks as Rory hands the baby back to her.  
  
"I haven't really though of one. Any suggestions?" Alyssa answers.  
  
"Belle," Rory answers, "it means beautiful."  
  
Alyssa looks at Rory. Then at Lorelai who is looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Belle, I like it. Belle it is." Alyssa announces, and Lorelai hands Belle back to her. "Belle." Alyssa says once more.  
  
The End 


End file.
